


Moony PMS

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close to the full moon Remus gets protective of Sirius when a break up doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moony PMS

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

“Look, Suzie, I’m sorry,” said Sirius sounding less than sincere, “but I’ve told you. I can’t go out with you tonight. Me and the guys” - he pointed his thumb towards his friends sitting across the room, by the fire. The other three Marauders were tense in sympathy for the awkward situation Sirius was in - “have had this planned for weeks.” This was true, they planned out what they would do every full moon.

Sirius was exasperatedly amused with Suzan, but her clinging was getting very old. (why was it that none of the girls seemed to understand that he never planned to be serious?) “Look, I’m sorry, but if you’re going to be like this, then we shouldn’t be going out at all -” Her hand flashed through the air. Sirius expected her wand to be pointing in his face until her hand collied with the side of his face. Sirius staggered with the force of her hit. It really did hurt, but he was more amused than he was offended.

As fast as Suzan had moved it wasn’t half of the speed of Remus’s reaction. He whipped his book across the room. Suzan ducked just in time, and Sirius followed her bewildered gaze to Remus who looked uncharacteristically dangerous. Though Sirius had never seen any hint of the wolf on his friend’s face it was unmistakable now. A reaction of his own kicked into gear, and he stepped into Remus’s path, arms out, a silent reasoning, but Remus stepped around him. Sirius shot a glance at James, who was on his feet, also aware of the wolf in Remus’s sudden aggression.

Sirius was mildly sorry for Suzan who had stumbled backwards, almost tripping over a chair behind her, as she recoiled from Remus. The fear in her eyes was the most instinctual fear, as old as time as prey shrunk away from predator.

Remus drew his wand. 

“Ooohkay,” said Sirius, wrapping his arms around Remus’s narrow frame, trapping his arms and pushing his wand down. “Easy Remus. I promise my face is fine. Moony. Remus.”

With Sirius’s words of caution in his ear, Suzan’s horrified and shocked expression finally seemed to register with Remus. He looked equally horrified with himself. He ducked out of Sirius’s arms and ran for the dorm.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius said blankly to Suzan, who was recovering herself. “Go follow your boyfriend like you obviously want to,” she sneered. Suzan glared for good messure and stormed away from Sirius.

Boyfriend? The word had an unexpected affect on Sirius’s insides. He suddenly felt irrationally nervous, but worse than his confused tickling insides, upstairs in the dorm Remus was in despair, no doubt hating himself for his lack of control, and his vicious act against Suzan.

Sirius wave at James and climbed the stairs, taking them four at a time, wanting to reach the dorm before Remus mentally beat himself up more than he already had.

“Moony?”

Remus was sitting on his bed in a tensed, disturbed position curled in on himself, squeezing fist fulls of his tawny hair. “Remus,” said Sirius, and this time Remus looked up, his expression tortured. “I’m so sorry, Sirius. I shouldn’t have -”

“Moony. It’s ok.”

“It’s not ok! I lost control! This is why my kind is treated so badly......”

A snarl ripped through Sirius’s through before he could stop himself at the mention of wizarding prejudice. “Well, guess what, Moony? I don’t need to have PMS to lose control. I have a huge mouth, and no sympathy when it comes to people I don’t like.” Sirius continued in a softer voice, cautious not to upset Remus more, “I don’t think I need to remind you.”

Remus stared at him for a moment and his jaw clenched. He looked away and sighed. “I don’t like Suzan.” he muttered.

“So she made you angry and you got protective.”

“That doesn’t excuse what I did, Sirius.”

Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes. It was never easy, it was almost illogical to try to change Remus’s mind. “Well, I think we can all forgive you, eventually.” Sirius said sarcastically.

Remus smiled a little. “I bet Suzan won’t.”

“So?”

Remus shook his head. “You had been kissing her two hours ago.”

“And now we’re not together.”

Remus sighed. He looked away from Sirius again. “Drop it, Moony, please.”

“I’m a monster Sirius, I can’t help it.” Remus said slightly melodramatically.

“Oh, are you now?” Sirius scoffed, “Monster huh? A Dark creature?”

Remus’s head snapped up. “I’m sorry, Sirius. I know thats a sensitive subject for you, I shouldn’t have said it.”

Sirius looked away now, cooling his irritated thoughts. “Don’t appologize, it’s just annoying when you say stuff like that. Come to my house,” Sirius joked, “and you’ll see what Dark really is.”

“If its alright with you,” Remus said, a hint of light human in his voice now too, “I’d rather not,” Sirius snorted in agreement, but he should have seen in coming when Remus finished, “I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, but did it occur to you that maybe it would mean trouble for you too?”

“It did. You’ve grown up with it though, it would be rather selfish of me if I couldn’t take one evening of it.”

Sirius chuckled shaking his head. “Right, of course, its nearly impossible for you to be selfish.”

“Sirius?” Sirius wondered why Remus had to address him as if they hadn’t been having a conversation, but he sounded nervous, so Sirius waited patiently while Remus mulled over his thoughts. “You’re right. I was feeling very protective over you. And.....I had been feeling jealous too. Not just of Suzan, but every girl you’ve been with.” There was clearly more to be said, but Remus trailed off, looking at Sirius with a mixed expression of nervous anticipation and shy hope. It was easy enough to figure out.

“You....you fancy me or something?”

“A little,” Remus said sheepishly, “Well, ok, allot.”

“Really?”

“Aren’t you.....er, freaked out?”

“No,” said Sirius, glaring at Remus before he really thought about it. It was such a luring habit to give Remus as little chances possible to further think negatively of himself. “It really doesn’t Moony,” Sirius added. He grinned. “You’ll have to try a little harder if you really want to freak me out. Actually, if you were trying to freak me out, you might want to take a different approach because so far you’ve failed misrably.”

Remus chuckled. “That’s right. You go out of your way to like people like me.”

“I couldn’t dislike you if I wanted to,” Sirius agreed. “And, hey, I’m flattered that apparently you like me quite a bit too, but I’m not sure I understand why. I mean, I always thought that you’d go for a studious Ravenclaw or a sweet Hufflepuff or anyone who is really not like me at all.”

Remus smiled. “I like rebellious Gryffindors,” and said more seriously, “It’s my turn not to understand. Why do you think I wouldn’t like you?”

“Well,” Sirius deliberated, “I’m rash and crazy and immature and mean. I’ve tried to make myself feel an ounce of sympathy for Snivellus, but it’s just not there. I’m not capable of being kind and gentle like you,” Sirius grinned unable to help himself. “And you call yourself the monster. I’m more dangerous any time of the month than you are. I don’t have - have and appetite for Snivellus, no instincts to bite him. I genuinely want to cause him pain because I know I can. I don’t see Moony doing that.” 

Remus sighed and Sirius was suddenly afraid that Remus was thinking better of liking him. “But I can be a good dog too. I like you too, Moony.”

“Do you like me......so much that you could want to be with a bloke? Do you.....like me enough to say that you love me? Wait - don’t answer that yet.”

“Remus -”

“Shh,” Remus said, pressing his fingers softly over Sirius’s lips. Remus bit his own lip for a moment, his hazel gold eyes searching Sirius’s face. Remus touched the fading pink mark where Suzan had struck Sirius gently and suddenly he leaned in touching his lips to Sirius’s. When Sirius kissed him back, Remus’s arms rose to wrap around Sirius’s shoulder and his neck, drawing more deeply into their embrace. Remus took in a shaky breath, parting his lips.

Sirius had supposed that lips were genderless, and he was sure they were, except for the fact that this was Remus and that kissing a girl had never been so wonderful. Sirius could feel no reason to stop kissing Remus, and thought idly that his experience with girls seemed incredibly dull in comparison.

Sirius had never planned to be serious about anyone, but he never planned to fall in love with Remus either.


End file.
